The present invention relates generally to the field of pharmaceutical packaging and distribution. The present invention relates specifically to a filing of a pharmaceutical tray. Automated packaging devices are used by various health care and pharmacy operations to accurately package pharmaceuticals for use within the facility. For example, multiple pharmaceuticals for a patient may be packaged together. The packaged pharmaceuticals are then provided to the patient